


With You Again

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, Reincarnation, ReincarnationAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were familiar strangers, tied and united by a promise made a very long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: I have a feeling this had been made clear a long time ago. (BL, AU, weirdness)
> 
> Disclaimer: I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**~With You Again~**

 

     The gentle autumn winds blew, making the branches of the trees sway back and forth, their once green leaves, now in varying shades of yellow, red, orange and even brown dancing in time with the cool breeze. Within the breathtaking scenery, a young red-haired teen stood patiently, his glassy ruby eyes watching the leaves of the tree as they fall on top of the already leaf covered ground. Taking a deep breath, the teen watched as puffs of smoke come out of his lightly parted lips every time he exhales. Turning his head to the side the teen pulled the brown coat he was wearing closer to his body, the brown material doing little to help ease the cold. Rubbing the palms of his hands together in an attempt to keep himself warm, he saw a bus come to a halt before him. Quickly boarding the four-wheeled vehicle, he took a seat somewhere in the middle beside a random guy, glad with the change in temperature.

     The bus had begun moving and after a while, the teen felt eyes upon him. Turning his head a bit, he realized that the other teen beside him was the one scrutinizing his form. Not used being stared at, the teen blushed, questioning silently what business the other wants with him. The other teen, now realizing that he had already been caught, quickly made a move to avert his gaze. The redhead, despite being rather embarrassed, was rather intrigued by the other’s behavior, as well as the teen himself and so, slowly, almost hesitantly, he shifted his eyes secretly towards the dark-haired stranger situated next to him, not even realizing that the other male was doing the same. Moments later, the two teens found themselves staring at each other, ruby eyes locking with ocean blue orbs. Then both of them froze, simply locking gazes as a feeling they couldn’t quite decipher assaulted their senses.

 

     _Sky colored eyes filled with a million pleasant emotions turned to look at him and he couldn’t help but wonder how those eyes changes so easily. He wondered how those eyes, usually cold and emotionless, turns soft and gentle almost instantly when looking at him. But just one touch from the man and he stopped questioning altogether._

      Suddenly, just by looking at the stranger’s blue eyes, the teen felt his chest tighten, painfully so, reaching the point where it was almost unbearable, like a hundred and more swords stabbing the tiny organ all at once. Why was it so painful to look into those eyes; he wondered, desperate for an answer. Aside from the pain however, was something else, and he was feeling it just as strongly as the pain. Fear. Fear that those blue eyes would suddenly disappear, taken away from him once again. Fear that everything was just a dream.

 

     _He was kneeling over a prone from lying on the ground, liquid crimson from a really fatal wound was quickly pooling around them, staining the ground beneath their exhausted figures. His red eyes were filled with tears, reflecting the pain and sorrow in them as he held the man’s hand tightly with no desire of ever letting go. He watched silently as the man’s once vibrant eyes begun to lose its light, dulling in such a fast pace. He knew he was losing him and he was losing him fast._

     Not even realizing that he had spaced out, the teen was pulled back to reality when the black haired youth’s voice rang in his ears, “…Are you alright?” The other asked lowly, his voice laced with what sounded like hesitation.

     And just like that, as if by magic—or maybe, it really is by magic—the pain, the fear, all of it disappeared, overcame by a sense of unexplainable relief. The dark haired teen’s voice seemed to have successfully assured him that there’s nothing to be afraid of any longer, that the pain and fear would return no more. It was as if the voice was telling him that _he_ was here now, that _he_ wouldn’t leave again. Not anymore. One question sprung up though, who was _he_?

     Too caught up in his jumbled thoughts, he failed to notice that tears of relief from something he couldn’t understand were already falling from his eyes, leaving wet trails down his cheeks, until he heard the stranger’s voice, flat and yet with a hint of panic.

     “What’s wrong? Don’t cry.” The other whispered lowly, not even caring as the nosy passengers of the moving vehicle stopped whatever they were previously doing to stare and watch them. “Shh, I’m right here. It’s fine now.”

     Sniffing softly, the redhead blinked as fingers moved to gently wipe the tear streaks staining his cheeks. And for a moment, he thought he recognized the warmth the stranger was giving off. He felt as if the hand now caressing his face had done the same thing to him countless and countless of times.

     “I’m Nanase Haruka.” The stranger said out of the blue, introducing himself like it would make things better…and strangely, it did.

     Rubbing his eyes, the redhead looked up, ruby orbs slightly wide with confusion. There was no denying that the name had most definitely struck a chord within him. It sounded so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. To him, it felt as if he had known that name all along, as if he had said that same name a thousand times before and yet it was the first time he had heard it.

 

_He said the man’s name softly, alerting the other that he was close to the edge. The man simply held him tighter in response, pressing their already close bodies even closer. He whispered the man’s name again, this time, he heard the man holding him whisper his name back and together, they reached what they were aiming for, the fulfillment they both desire. They were finally connected, bonded in every sense of the word, in body, heart and soul._

     “Haruka…Nanase?” The red eyed teen mumbled, testing the familiar feeling of the foreign name against his tongue.

     Tilting his head a bit to the side, the teen, Haruka, looked at him with the same curiosity, remaining silent for a few seconds before nodding ever so slightly, “Yes, that’s my name.” Another five-second pause, “What about you?” Blue eyes were now giving him an expectant look.

 

_The man looked at him, his eyes already closing slowly. His breathing was labored as he prompted him to come closer. He wanted to tell him something, words he had no desire of hearing. He knew what it would be, his beloved’s parting words. Yet, he leaned down towards the other, straining his ears to catch every word being said to him._

     He was just staring at the teen he now knew as Haruka, thinking of the next course of action he would take. The thoughts in his mind were in a whirl. Will he tell the other his name? Or will he not?

 

_A dying whisper, “No… Please don’t cry anymore… I’m fairly certain… that someday… somehow… we’ll meet once more, never to be parted again… I’ll make sure of it.” Painfully slow, he witnessed as blue eyes closed, never to open again. He smiled despite himself, willing his tears away. He wouldn’t cry, not when he was asked not to. With his smile still present, he leaned down, planting one last kiss on the now cold lips of the man, already missing the warmth those same lips originally held as he gave the other his last goodbye. Then with a soft, hardly audible voice, he mouthed the words that would seal the newly created promise between him and the now lifeless man he loved and will always love._

     Aided by the weird sense of familiarity he was feeling, plus the intense gaze Haruka was giving him, not to mention the fluttering of his heart, the teen’s mind had finally been made.

     “Rin.” He begun, entrusting the other with his name, “I’m Rin Matsuoka.” And he smiled.

 

_“I know”._

  
**~END~** _  
_  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In case of any confusion, this is a reincarnation AU, where in the past (probably during the time of war, hence the italics), Haru and Rin were lovers but Haru died in one way or another but before he completely lost his breath, he made a promise to Rin that they’ll meet and be together again. Errrm, it’s a bit cliché but this is one of my old fics so…
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
